The Birthday Party (1981)
Plot Overview Steven has Fallon and Jeff over for dinner. Fallon finds a negligee in his closet and taunts him about it. Fallon also thinks he should tell his father he is seeing a woman. But Steven wants none of that. Besides, his ex-lover Ted Dinard is in town. Ted asks Steven if he can spend the night with him, and Steven agrees. Michael has healed a bit from his beating and, to show there is no hard feelings with Blake, Michael tells him about the emerald necklace. Instead of confronting his wife with what he learned, Blake is going to toy with Krystle. After agreeing to have a birthday party for Cecil, Blake asks Krystle to wear the emerald necklace one last time before he sells it to pay off some creditors. Then he questions Krystle's loyalty and demands that she prove that she loves him. Krystle kisses Blake and Blake walks off. Krystle is not liking any of this, which is only compounded by the fact that Blake had Michael beat up. Fallon, of all people, wishes she could help Krystle, but not because she believes in true love - unless true love is between Krystle and Matthew. Fallon talks to Matthew and tells him that Krystle is in a heap of trouble over the necklace. Matthew takes care of it by getting a loan to pay Krystle back. Grateful, Krystle goes to re-purchase the necklace. Unfortunately for her, the pawnbroker already sold the necklace to some South American because he believed Krystle would never come up with the money. Blake and Krystle are not the only ones with marital problems, Jeff and Fallon are experiencing them too. Jeff keeps pushing Fallon to know why she married him, and she finally tells him the truth. Jeff handles it very badly by confronting everyone at Cecil's birthday party in New Orleans. Jeff finally got the backbone that Fallon demanded and insults Cecil's love interest Bethany all the same time. When Jeff takes Fallon to leave, Fallon wants to stay but Blake tells Fallon to go with her husband. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Katy Kurtzman ... Lindsay Blaisdel (credit only) * Dale Robertson ... Walter Lankershim (credit only) * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Mark Withers ... Ted Dinard * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Curt Lowens ... Volkert * Sandra McCabe ... Bethany * Barbara Beckley ... Emily Laird * Eric Lawson ... Workman * Larry Ellis ... Waiter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Philip L. Parslow .... producer * Ed Ledding .... associate producer Original Music by * Mark Snow Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Michael S. Murphy Casting by * Gary Shaffer Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Brock Broughton Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Pete Altobelli .... makeup artist * Jane Aull .... makeup artist * Cherie .... hair stylist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist Production Management * Don Hall .... post-production supervisor * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Edward Ledding .... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Lisa Hallas-Gottlieb .... first assistant director * Jefferson Kibbee .... second assistant director Art Department * Gordon Kirschbaum .... supervising construction coordinator * John Sutton .... construction coordinator * Jerry Swift .... property master * Ron Greenwood .... props (uncredited) * Mark Rich .... props (uncredited) Sound Department * Michael Mekjian .... sound mixer * Robert Nichols II .... sound recordist (uncredited) Special Effects by * Frank Van Leeuwen .... special effects Stunts * Jimmy Nickerson .... stunt coordinator * Ronnie Rondell Jr. .... supervising stunt coordinator Camera and Electrical Department * Robert E. Dawes Jr. .... camera operator (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... still photographer: publicity stills (uncredited) * Jon Mentzer .... gaffer (uncredited) * Ernie Reed .... camera operator: second camera (uncredited) Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Charlotte Iwata .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Michael S. McLean .... supervising film editor * Arnold Baker .... assistant post-production supervisor (uncredited) Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Stanley Storc .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Edward DeBlasio .... executive story editor * Robert Gary .... script supervisor * Phil Norman .... Title designer * Edward J. Duffy ... location manager (uncredited) * Jan Nuuhiwa .... stand in: Linda Evans (uncredited) Production details * Shooting dates: from 04-Feb-1981 to 13-Feb-1981 * Filming locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills). * Deleted scene : Cecil and Jeff talk about his potential transfer to Louisiana. * Shortened scenes : Fallon and Krystle talk outside of the restaurant, Michael threatens Fallon to reveal her meeting with Matthew, Krystle and Matthew continue to talk at the café, Steven and Ted discuss a little bit longer. * Alternative scene : The argument scene between Fallon and Jeff had been shot twice. In the final version, Jeff wears two towels rather than a bathrobe and a towel. Quotes * Steven Carrington [about Blake]: Yeah? Maybe he could take out an ad in the Denver Chronicle. "My son slept with a woman. He's not a freak after all'. * Blake Carrington [after winning a game of pool]: That'll be five dollars. Joseph : Considering the difference in our incomes, that doesn't seem very sportsmanlike to me. Blake Carrington : Well, that's an old line of yours, Joseph, and it's not going to work. Besides, I need the money. [snaps his fingers] * Fallon Carrington Colby : Take Miss Bethany, now. The innocence of Marie Osmond, the eyes of Grace Kelly, the smile of Goldie Hawn - it does rather look like she was put together out of spare parts, doesn't it? * Matthew Blaisdel : Fallon, you and I don't know each other very well, but right now I can tell you this: you're about as convincing as a rattlesnake that's been taught to purr.